The Roscoe Brothers
by C.Brooklyn
Summary: Joe and Lindsey's wedding ends with disaster as the reception is blown up with the Roscoe brothers and guests inside. This is only the start though as questions begin to raise - who caused the explosion, and will this person leave the family broken?
1. The Wedding

**Hi, this is my first attempt at some fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Please review if you read. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1

Lindsey smiles into the mirror. This is going to be the best day of her life. The white dress flows perfectly, tightening round her waist in a sexy, flirty way then widening to fall down to her feet. Her shoes are clear, just like the shoes from the fairytale her mum used to read to her. Her brown hair is curled perfectly and pinned back into a bun; a couple of strands fall down, framing her face. Her veil goes down to her hips, it has white flowers around it edges with little diamonds in the center of them. They aren't real, but they make the veil sparkle.

She smiles as Sandy walks into the room. Lindsey turns from the mirror towards her future mother-in-law.

Sandy looks beautiful too; she's wearing a short blue dress with matching shoes and a white clutch bag. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees how beautiful Lindsey looks. Joe has picked a winner.

"What do ya think?" Lindsey asks, adjusting her veil slightly. Sandy's grin stretches wider. "You look gorgeous Linds," she says, a tear of joy manages to escape; she can't believe that her boy is about to get married.

"Oh no!" Lindsey laughs, "don't cry, you'll get me started and then I'll ruin my makeup".

They picked an old church to get married in; it is just outside of the village. There is this lovely flowering walk way up to the church and its recently been renovated inside, the pews are comfy (which is difficult to find in old churches) and the room is stunning, the old brick walls have been cleaned, instead of looking old and grey, they're are a clean golden brown. There's an archway above the raised platform, they paid to have fresh roses entwined with the twisting arches and columns. It's so more than Lindsey had ever dreamed of for her wedding day.

Lindsey's dad walks in, he's wearing a black tux with a white top and a blue tie. "Ready to go princess?" he asks. He can't begin to describe the emotions he fells seeing his daughter dressed in white and looking so beautiful. He still remembers when Lindsey was a little girl, playing doctors and nurses with him, she was always so gentle when wrapping her toy bandages round his wrists, and would tell him off if he moaned to much. She was tough, his little girl. He didn't doubt that she could hold her own with her future brothers in laws.

Lindsey takes a deep breath, her tummy is full of little butterflies, fluttering round uncontrollably. She thinks of Joe, and how they are going to send the rest of their lives together. A sense of peace washes over her. She takes her dads arm, Sandy follows behind. The music begins, as she is lead towards the aisle.

* * *

Joe stands nervously at the end of the aisle. He is in a black tux with a white top and a white bow tie, next to him is Ziggy and Freddie. They are dressed the same, except their bow ties are black. Freddie pats him on the back as Jason quickly walks into the room and up the aisle to them. Both Jason and Robbie are dressed in black tuxes with white shirts, Jason's wearing the same black bow tie as Ziggy and Freddie but Robbie refused to wear one, said they all looked like idiots.

"Mum said its nearly time" Jason says grinning with excitement at Joe, he is excited to welcome Lindsey in to the family, and loves how happy she makes Joe. He can't picture his brother with anyone else.

"Thanks Jase" Joe says as Jason goes to sit next to Robbie on the otherwise empty front row of pews.

All their family and friends have turned up for the wedding, even a few people from the village. Their friends from London have come down especially for it, they've been congratulating him before the ceremony, and they cant wait to catch up properly at the reception. Cindy and Holly have come, as well as Sinead with baby Katie as Freddie's date. Doug, Jason's boss had come, Joe has gotten to know him quite well when he stops of to get a free sandwich from Jase.

Joe rubs his sweaty hands together nervously, it is nearly time, nearly time for him to marry the girl he loves, the only girl for him. He remembers when he first met his Linds. She took care of him, she always will take care of him, and he her.

Joe subconsciously rubs his wrist, he's wearing his dads old watch, Joe wishes his dad could be here today, he would have loved Lindsey.

The music starts, "here comes the bride," Ziggy sings in a hushed tone in Joes ear. Joe smiles in anticipation. Robbie and Jason turn their heads, everyone looks towards the oak door waiting for Lindsey to walk out.

* * *

Sandy hands Lindsey her Bouquet, Lindsey's hands shake as she reaches out for them. Sandy squeezes Lindsey's hands reassuringly. Lindsey takes the bouquet of blue flowers and turns to the oak doors. Sandy goes behind her with her own set of smaller blue flowers. The oak doors open to reveal the beautiful room, filled with her family and friends. Lindsey takes a deep breath, excitement and nerves bundled up inside her.

She looks straight down the middle of the aisle, Joe's stood there, looking at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world. Lindsey can't believe her luck, she's about to marry the love of her life.

Joe stands tall as Lindsey walks down the aisle; she looks beautiful, more beautiful than any one he's ever seen. He can't believe that this stunning, passionate, crazy girl wants to marry him. He's the luckiest man alive.

Lindsey reaches the end of the aisle, her dad lets go of her arm, a tear falls down his cheek as he turns towards Joe, he holds out his hand. "You be good to my girl, you hear me" her dad says, Joe smiles looking at Lindsey, "always" he says taking her arm and walking her up the two steps of the platform.

The room smells of roses, Lindsey and Joe stand next to each other as the Vicar begins.

"I believe Lindsey and Joseph have chosen to write their own vows," the vicar says. Joe and Lindsey nod and the vicar gestures for them to turn to each other.

"Linds, I promise to love you, and to protect you, even from mums cooking" Lindsey laughs tears flowing down her face. Everyone smiles. "I promise to stand by you, always and forever. You changed me for the better and I've never been happier. You're my one Linds" Joe finishes, his eyes welling up.

Lindsey begins, "Joe, you taught me about loyalty and love. When I first saw you I knew you were special, and I was right." Lindsey takes his hand and looks in to his watery eyes, "you've made me so happy Joe. I love you"

"The rings please" the vicar says. Robbie reaches into his tux pocket and Jason into his, they both pull out a gold band with the word _forever_ written across. Jason hands his to Joe and Robbie to Lindsey. They both thank them and then turn back to facing each other as they place the rings on each other's fingers, smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," The vicar says to Joe.

Joe grabs Lindsey by the waist and pulls her in to him. He leans down, cups his hands round her head and kisses her. The room explodes in applause as friends and family show their congratulations to the happy couple.

* * *

The reception's held in the dog in the pond pub. Sandy, Jason and Robbie arrive first after getting changed. Ziggy takes much longer, and Freddie stays behind to give him a lift. Last time Sandy saw Joe and Lindsey was after the photos where taken outside the church.

Sandy walks over to the stereo and plugs in her iPod. Robbie runs over quickly, Jason behind him. "You sure that's a good idea mum?" he asks, panicked they'd have to listen to her crapy 90's pop songs all night.

"What do you mean" Sandy quizzes Robbie.

"Look mum, no offense but I just don't think _Barbie girls_ gonna crack it tonight" Robbie said Jason nudged him hard in the chest.

"Aw Jase what was that for?" Robbie moans, rubbing his rubs. Jason ignores him and turns to is mum who's looking annoyed. "Robbie didn't mean that, its just…uh…Joe made his own mix"

"Oh did he?" Sandy asked shocked. Jason nudges Robbie again.

"Yeah mum course he did, it's his big day ain't it" Robbie smiles as Sandy puts her IPod back in her bag, she looks sceptical but doesn't question them further.

Robbie takes out his IPod and plugs it into the stereo. Oasis starts playing and guests began arriving.

Jason blushes as he sees Holly walk in with her mum. As usual Holly looks hot. She's wearing a short dress and high heels that made her legs look fantastic. Jason can't help himself; he has to go talk to her. Holly walks over to behind the bar, Jason follows.

"I uhh don't think you're meant to be back here," Jason says uneasily, looking at Holly who's bent down looking through the bottles, Jason can't help but notice how good her butt looks. Holly turns to look at him and rolls her eyes, he's such a goody goody.

"Relax Jase," she says pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Want some she grinned slyly.

* * *

Robbie's sat on one of the booths, bored, drinking a can off beer he'd managed to sneak from one of the guests. Its silly that his mum wont let him drink, it's not like he's not done it before, or like if she bans it he not going to do it anyway.

Ziggy and Freddie walk in and notice him sitting on his own. Freddie taps Ziggy on his arm and they go over to Robbie.

"Aw what's up Rob, no girls around?" Ziggy asks, looking round the room to sum up the talent.

"We're not all like you Zig" Robbie says laughing then takes another sip of his beer,

"How'd you score that anyway, thought mum had a ban on you and Jase drinking 'til your legal?" Freddie asks him. Robbie grins knowingly.

Before Robbie can reply there is a loud explosion and the Dog in the Pond fills with heat, red-hot flames erupt from the building and walls come crashing down. Both his brothers tackle Robbie to the ground as the roof begins falling down. Robbie's heart is beating fast, he tries to look round for Jason but can't see him, all he can see is chaos.

* * *

Joe smacks Lindsey's ass as he moves into the front seat of their car. "Joe!" Lindsey says laughing. She moves into the front passenger seat and they kiss again. "Well I've gotta say Linds it wasn't where I imagined we'd be having our first time as a married couple" Joe laughs, Lindsey hits him playfully. "It's you that couldn't wait" she grins.

"Right then Mrs Roscoe, strap in I don't want anyone getting hurt, not on the happiest day of my life" Joe smiles as his wife.

"Aww Joe" Lindsey says leaning in to give him one last kiss. They both strap in and Joe drives them to the reception unaware of the devastation that's just unfolded.


	2. Trapped

**Thanks**** for the review Becs2202, its my first one on here :D xx**

**IMPORTANT A/N - Just to let everyone know i have done some shifting around with the chapters, didnt like how many chapters the fires taking up, so I've combined a couple of them. Don't worry all the content is still there and s still the same, but the order is slightly different - its now in chrnological order which i think suites the story better anyway :) xx **

Chapter 2

Jason opens his eyes. He hurts all over, what happened? Jason remembers a burning heat, then pain. Before that though… he was with Holly. "Oh God" he screams remembering what happened. He looks around him, the roof collapsed, only him and Holly were behind the bar when the explosion happened and they are now cut of from the rest of the room by a thick wall made of support beams, floorboards, etc. The door leading up to the house is blocked by more wood. _Shit_ _trapped_ Jason thought, panic starts to fill him as he looks round for Holly. He sees her lying next to him, unmoving. He tries to move over to her but gets a shooting pain going up his back. He takes a deep breath and looks back over to Holly. Her head is bleeding, rubble from the explosion covers her, including a large bit of wood lying across her legs. Jason knows he had to help her. Now.

* * *

Freddie stands up slowly, dusting himself down. His body hurts all over, probably just a few bruises Freddie thinks. He looks down to see if Ziggy and Robbie are ok. His heart nearly stops. Ziggy is lying next to Robbie, both of them are unmoving and covered in blood. "Shit" he curses leaning down to help his brothers. He turns Ziggy over and is nearly sick when he sees the huge slice of glass sticking out of his younger brothers thigh. "Shit" Freddie curses again; this can't be happening this was meant to be a good day. It was meant to be Joe's wedding day. Not a funeral.

* * *

Sandy's eyes flutter open. She cried in horror as she remembered what happened. She tries to get up but feels something stopping her; pain erupts from her leg making her cry. She sits up, leaning on her arms and looks down at her leg. It's twisted in an unnatural way. Sandy looks round at the devastated room. Nearly all the celling has come down, the doors blocked and so is the bar. Sandy notices black smoke coming out from the direction of the bathrooms but she cant see where the fires coming from, this is not good. She scans the faces on the floor. She can't see her boys anywhere. Panic fills her, where are her babies, she wants her boys, she wants them safe.

* * *

"Holly" Jason yells trying to wake her up, she doesn't move. Jason tries moving but gets the shooting pain again, "Holly please, you can't die, please" Jason yells. Holly still doesn't move. "Right" Jason mumbles "you really know how to make a guy work for it," he tries to get up again, the pain gets worse and worse as he moves, but he keeps going. It becomes more and more difficult to breath as the pain gets more intense.

He's turned round now, on all fours. He breathes deeply and doesn't move, sweat drips off of him. Once he starts moving again he knows the pains going to come back. He just needs to catch his breath before he tries again. A few seconds later Jason begins crawling, he could only move slowly because of the pain. After about a minuet he manages to get by her side. He can see her better now, there is blood mixed in to her lovely blonde hair coming from the cut on her forehead. There's a big block of wood lying across her body. "Oh God" Jason whispers. He puts his hand on her perfect face, caressing it. "Oh God, Holly I don't know what to do please Holly I don't know what to do" Jason begins crying.

Holly's eyes flutter open. "Jason?" she mumbles, she hurts all over, more pain than she has ever felt before. Jason looks up quickly, smiling.

"Holly, your gonna be ok" he says wiping the tears from his eyes with bloody hands. Holly wonders where the blood came from, was it her? She feels panicked and trapped, and more scared than ever.

"Jason I'm scared" Holly whimpers. Tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"I know, so am I" Jason says. He strokes her hair comfortingly. "I'm gonna get us out of this" he says determinedly, He is going to get them both out of this, alive. Holly's going to go back to treating him like a nuisance and he's gonna win her over like he had planned. This wasn't meant to happen and he isn't about to let it ruin them. Jason smiles reassuringly at her. Holly smiles back, Jason has never seen her smile before, not at him, not in this honest way. In fact Jason had never seen Holly this vulnerable. He didn't like it. Holly wasn't vulnerable, she was tough and cleaver and sometimes mean, a lot of the time she was mean. It just isn't right seeing her like this.

* * *

Freddie knows not to pull out the glass; it could make the bleeding worse. Robbie still isn't moving. Freddie had tried to wake him but he couldn't. What he can do is help Ziggy, so that's what he's gonna do. Freddie looks round but cant find anything that he can wrap round the wound. He quickly takes off his black leather jacket and pulls of his grey t-shirt. "Ziggy I'm gonna kill ya when you survive" he says as he rips his t-shirt up so he can get as long a piece of cloth as possible. He then goes down to look at Ziggys leg. Crap he thinks, as he sees how much it's bleeding, must have hit an artery. Freddie jumps into action looking for a small but thick bit of wood he can use to twist the cloth. It's not hard to find one with all the debris everywhere. In a matter of seconds he's carefully taken the glass out. He then quickly ties the make shift bandage round his brothers leg, then wrapping it round the bit of wood he found he twists the wood, tightening the bandage, he does so until he cant twist it any more. 'God I hope I've done enough to stop the bleeding' Freddie thinks tying the bandage to keep it secure, leaving the bit of wood in the bandage so it stays tight. Now he needed to get them all out, as quickly as possible.

"Freddie?" Freddie hears a grumble coming from Robbie.

"Robbie thank God" Freddie breaths a sigh of relief and let out a little laugh. Thank God that Robbie is ok.

"What happened?" Robbie asks his older brother. His head hurts and he is confused.

"There was an explosion" Freddie swallows back the fear that came just thinking about the explosion, "We're blocked in by the rubble" Freddie wipes sweat from his brow. He hates that this is happening to his brothers. Who would cause something like this, who ever did Freddie would love to get his hands on him.

"Fred, where's Jase?" Robbie asks, worried for his twin. Jason's younger than Robbie and like his older brothers are protective over them, he's always been protective over Jase. He cant stand thinking of him in trouble.

Freddie shakes his head at Robbie, he tries to speak but can't, how could he tell Robbie that he doesn't know, he doesn't even know if Jase is alive, nor mum. At that moment all Freddie wants is his mum.

* * *

Joe walks up to the Dog in the Pond. He has his arm wrapped round his wife's waist and her hand is round his. Joe likes calling Lindsey his wife. It feels good, right. As they get closer the sound of Sirens became clear. Joe looks towards Lindsey fear washing over bother their faces. "No Joe, no" Lindsey says looking sick with worry, "Its our wedding day" she says as they both bolt towards the pub.

The scene sends Lindsey down on to her knees. Joe stands still, not sure whether to comfort his wife or run into the burning building.

There are four cop cars, and twice as much cops setting a perimeter round the building, there's two fire trucks and firemen are attempting to put out the flames, some are just standing there.

Joe angers at this, how could they be standing there with all those people, his brothers and mum trapped inside? He pulls Lindsey up to her feet. "Stay here" he tells her, she nods tears falling down her face. Joe walks up to the firefighters, there all geared up with helmets, and body armor, why aren't they going in? Joe filled up with anger at this thought, he's sacred, worried and angry and he cant control this he just wants to hit someone, to save his brothers, his mum and beat the crap out of who evers fault this is. "OI" he yells at one of the firefighters, he has tanned skin and blonde hair, he looks as though he's as vain as Ziggy. Joe's heart skips a beat as he thinks of his little brother. The firefighter turns to look at him.

"Sorry sir you're going have to go outside of the perimeter," the firefighter says as Joe nears him. Joe carries on walking up to him, determination and anger written on his face.

"Sir, please go_ outside_ the perimeter" the firefighter repeats, talking louder and slower. Joe reaches him and grabs him by his bluey black firefighter coat. The firefighters co-workers look round seeing Joe grabbing a member from their team they come over to help their man.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Joe yells, pulling the firefighter closer to him.

"We cant, the buildings not safe to enter" The firefighter replies.

"What do you mean not safe to enter, my families in there?" Joes yells through gritted teeth. He can't believe how stupid their firefighters being, it's there job to save lies, and they wont save his families.

"Sir could you please remove your hand, I wont ask you again" A firefighter says as they all walk towards Joe and their team mate. Joe puts the firefighter down, patting down the area he was holding. The firefighter takes a breath of relief. But before he can say another word Joe punches him, right across his jaw. The firefighter drops and the team runs by his side. Joe takes this opportunity, the distraction caused, and runs for the building, getting closer he can see a broken window, only just big enough for him to fit through.

"Joe no!" Lindsey yells as her husband, her future climbs through the window of the burning and collapsing building. Lindsey was left outside, alone fearful of the fate of her new family.

* * *

Joe runs into the collapsing building. The scene is devastating, friend's bodies lay on the floor unmoving, and others are stood up leaning hurt on rubble or helping others up and removing rubble off those trapped. They look hurt, every one of them terrified. Joe smiles weekly at Mark, he is a friend from when Joe was in high school, they used to throw paper at the teachers and strike out with girls together. Now that friend is pulling wood off of one of Lindsey's co-workers. Joe wants to help, it hurts him not to, but the urge to save his brothers is too strong to ignore. He needs them to be safe – if their safe then he can worry about everyone else. Until then he has to focus on them. The building groans and dust falls on top of Joes shoulder. This building could collapse at any minuet. "MUM, JASE, FRED" Joe calls; there's no answer, "ROB, ZIG, COME ON PLEASE" Joe yells out louder moving carefully into the center of the room. Joe fells a hand grab his shoulder and he twirls round heart pounding. Mark looks at him sad and scared. "You alright?" Joe asks him, concerned for his old friend. Mark nods in response, unable to speak because of fear. "You seen my family?" Joe asks him and is hopeful when Mark nods his head. "They ok?" Joe asks him, hope begins to flow through Joe. Mark opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again his eyes are darting around - he looks crazy. Joe shakes him lightly; he really doesn't have time for this. "Come on Mark please, your gunna be ok I swear you will but I gotta find my family" Joe tells him, Mark comes round slightly, not completely but enough to talk.

"Robbie, Freddie and Ziggy were talking over there before… before the…" Mark stops again, the explosion replaying in his head; his hands start shaking as he falls to the floor. Joe puts his hand on his shoulder, "helps coming" Joe reassures him, not sure is it's a lie or not.

Joe quickly makes his way over to where Mark had pointed. There is a wall made of the old ceiling and support beams covering the corner. Shit, now he's going to have to move all this, and he doesn't know if they need immediate help, because of this rubble wall he may not get to his brothers before they… before they die. Joe takes of his tux jacket and rolls up his shirts sleeve. Its unbelievable that just a few hours ago he was stood at the alter. The best day of his life has turned into the worst in a matter of hours. Joe questions what he's done to deserve this as he removes the chunks of wood and ceiling bit by bit, careful not to make any of it cave in.

After a couple of minuets he's made a small gap, not big enough for him to fit through but big enough for him to look through. What he see's makes his blood run cold. Robbie is sat on the floor with one hand over a cut on his head looking pretty out of it, Freddie looks fine, he's stood over Ziggy. Ziggys lying unconscious with blood surrounding him. Joe quickly clears out a big enough space to fit through. "FRED" Joe yells causing Freddie to look round fast. Freddie laughs with relief when he sees Joe's head poking out of the rubble, "You took your time," He says. Joe smiles, happy that at least one of his brothers is ok. Joe looks back down to Ziggy, "can you pass him through?" Joe asks Freddie, its clear that Ziggy needs the most immediate medical attention so it makes sense to get him out first. Ziggy nods he goes over to Robbie and taps him on the shoulder. Robbie gets up, smiling thankfully at Joe and helps Freddie pass an unconscious Ziggy through the gap. "Shit Zig" Joe says when he gets a better look at him. Ziggys face is now grey, he's covered in blood from his knee, there's Freddie's shirt wrapped round his leg, tight enough that it's cut of the circulation. Ziggys bottom half of his leg is turning a pale purple color. Joe pulls Ziggy out of the hole, "Can two climb out yourself?" Joe asks his two other brothers who nod in response. Joe quickly, but carefully carries Ziggy out of the building.

* * *

Lindsey's sat on the floor out side the Dog in the Pond, she can't stand, she can't move. She feels sick. Her family is the Roscoes, she's closer to them than her own family and she can't stand the thought that even one of them could be hurt. They are her brothers, their mums like her sister, and Joe… Joe's her future. She _needs_ them to be ok. All of a sudden everyone begins to move, the firefighters and paramedics rush towards the building. Lindsey finds the courage to stand up; her legs are like jelly, her stomach spinning round like a ferris wheel. "Joe?" she calls out running as fast as she can towards the collapsing building.

The building isn't really much of a building anymore; the familiar pub is now a pile of burning wood, the only reason its still standing is because of supporting beams, even they wont hold the building forever. Lindsey sees Joe walking out, he looks dirty but unharmed, she nearly laughs with joy until she sees what's in his arms. Ziggy, unconscious and covered in blood. Lindsey tries to run closer but a policeman stops her, "Its unsafe ma'am you must stay out here". She kicks and screams trying to get free, what does he mean it's unsafe? Of course it is, the building is collapsing but if he thinks that means she not going to be with her family when they need her he's wrong. Lindsey bites down on the policeman's wrist and he lets go of her in pain. She runs up to Joe who's placing Ziggy onto a stretcher.

Joe puts Ziggy onto a stretcher praying that they had done enough, that he'd gotten to him in time. Before he can turn to see how his other brothers are doing a crying Lindsey forcefully embraces him. Joe pulls her in close, stroking her shaking head. "Joe" Lindsey cries into him and Joe tightens his grip. He felt safe in Lindsey's arms; he didn't want to let go. But he knows he has too, his mum and brother are still trapped inside the building and he has to help them. "I love you Linds," he whispers into her ears.

"I love you too Joe" Lindsey replies. Joe loosens his grip; she knows she should let him go but she just cant.

"Linds, I have to go" Joe tells her kissing her cheek. Lindsey still had her arms around him.

"I know" she whispers and pulls away. They share one short kiss and Joe runs back into the building, Freddie and Robbie follow him. Lindsey quickly grabs onto Robbie's arm, preventing him from going back in.

"Oi, let go I gotta help Jase" Robbie growls at her, but Lindsey doesn't let go. She knows Joe wouldn't want Robbie back in that building, not after he'd just rescued him. Lindsey Just shakes her head at Robbie as she watches Joe vanish into the destroyed building for the second time.

* * *

Joe and Freddie look round the destruction, Looking at each of the people on the ground but none of them are conscious enough to tell them where Jason or Sandy are. As they began to get panicked they heard a familiar cry coming from the bathrooms. The area in front of the bathrooms is completely engrossed in smoke. Freddie and Joe run up to them filled with hope. Joe tells Freddie to get low, the smoke wont choke them as badly and they'll be able to see better.

Sandy coughs as the black smoke surrounds her. _This isn't going to be the end_ she thinks as she tries moving again, the pain flares up again and she cries out. She needs to get out; she needs to find her boys. "MUM?" she hears Joes voice call out through the smoke. Sandy sighs in relief; her boy is coming for her. "HERE" Sandy yells, coughing as she gets a lungful of the smoke. Joe and a topless Freddie appear crawling through the smoke. Joe smiles when he sees his mum conscious and alive. "You ok?" Freddie asks his mum as they reach her. Sandy shakes her head and the brothers look at their mum worried. " My leg, I think it's broken," Sandy tells them. Joe and Freddie share a look; one of them is going to have to carry her out. Joe tells Freddie too, it won't take both of them and he still needs to find Jason. Freddie tucks his hands underneath his mum. Tears roll down Sandy's cheeks as the pain worsens. Freddie carries his mum out of the smoke, then out of the building as Joe goes to look for Jason.

* * *

Robbie struggles against Lindsey's hold getting more and more angry; Lindsey's too strong though. One of the paramedics come over to talk to her about Ziggy, Robbie takes this opportunity whilst she's distracted to twist out of her hold. "ROBBIE" Lindsey calls out panicked as he runs into the pub.

Robbie feels sick when he sees what's left of the pub, how did they survive this. He feels someone grab his ankle and turns fast, his heart racing. One of their old neighbour's is on the ground, their covered in blood barely able to move. Robbie swallows down his panic and bends down closer to them. "Joe's here" the man croaks Robbie nods at him and promises that he'll be back to help. He just needs to find Jason first.

"OI" Robbie turns to see Joe towering behind him. He looks mad. "Your such a delinquent I told you to stay outside" Joe told him. Robbie just shrugs, Joes an idiot if he thinks that he won't do everything he can to save his twin. Joe sighs seeing the determination on Robbie's face. "You help me get to him, then your gone"

"What" Robbie says, there's no way he's leaving this building without Jason by his side. Joe knows this, which is why he's glad he's got some ammo.

"You do this or I tell mum what you were up to last Saturday" Joe says. Robbie pales, if his mum found out she'd kick him out again. NO, Robbie doesn't care; he'd deal with the consequences if it means getting Jason out safely.

"I don't care" Robbie tells Joe who shakes his head, Robbie can be right difficult at times, and this was not a good time for him to be playing up.

"I promise I'll get him out safe, its Jase, I love 'im too" Joe says and Robbie sighs, he trusts Joe and new he'd do anything for Jason. Robbie nods his head reluctantly.

"Good, now where did you see Jase last?" Joe asks. Robbie looks over to the bar where Jason was talking to Holly, his heart is in his throat as he sees the wood and ceiling covering the whole bar. Joe follows Robbie's panicked gaze gaping at the landslide on top of his baby brother. They both run over and begin to remove the rubble, bit by bit. "What was he doin' back here anyway?" Joe asks angrily, "I hope he weren't stealing beer for you" Joe grunts at Robbie, this is typical of what Robbie does, always dragging Jase into trouble.

"H-he was striking out with Holly again, I swear Joe I swiped my drinks from Mitch" Robbie replied, fear pulsing through him, his hands trembling as he removes another block off wood. As he does, more of the wood starts tumbling down; Robbie jumps back to avid being hit.

"Robbie go now" Joe tells him, Robbie shakes his head, he wouldn't of said he'd go if he knew it'd be this bad. Joe stops digging through the pile and pushes his brother out, "Go get Freddie" he tells him, Freddie's stronger than Robbie because he's older, Joe knows he'd be more of a help – Robbie does too. Robbie runs out to get Freddie and Joe carries on digging.

After a minuet Joes made a hole, another minuet and he's made a gap big enough to see through, he isn't expecting what he sees though. Jason's crouched next to a pale and sickly Holly, he's leaning his head down to her and she's lifting up her body up slightly so their lips touch. Jason definitely didn't strike out this time.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :) xxx**


	3. Falling for Him and The Aftermath

**Hey don't forget to review if you read it, would love to hear back as this is only my first attempt at fanfic :) Thanks xxx**

**This ones set further back in time, its how Jason and Holly ended up in the position Joe found them, then the story continues as normal. It'll be clear when you read it.**

**This is what used to be chapter 3 and 5 but, as mention in my previous chapter I'v combined them to shorten the amount of chapters on the explosion. Enjoy reading :D xxx**

Chapter 3

Holly's tiered. All she wants to do is close her eyes, just for a little while.

"Holly no" Jason says and holly opened her eyes again, just a little. Jason's covered in dust and filth from the explosion; he's got a couple of cuts and a big bruise on his forehead. His forehead is wrinkled with pain. He looks cute think Holly. Then shook that thought from her head, Jason's not cute, he's just Jason the goody goody that has a crush on her. It must just be the hit on her head. "You've gotta say awake, please" Jason begs her. Holly doesn't understand why but it upsets her to see Jason like this. Holly nods her head.

Jason can see Holly slipping away, he needs to do something but doesn't know what. He can't move Holly because every time he tries to move his back explodes with agony. He knows Holly can't go to sleep because she's in shock. "Holly, keep talking to me," Jason says, trying to distract her from what's happening.

"About what?" Holly croaks. Jason shrugs in response.

"I don't know… how's it going with Callum?" Jason asks the first question the pops into in his head, then regrets it. He doesn't want to know how well Holly's doing with another guy.

"You want to know about me and another guy?" Holly asks laughing a little. She's known Jason's got a crush on her since she first caught him looking at her, she likes to manipulate it sometimes. Jason smiles, he likes seeing Holly smile, she's pretty when she smiles.

"I…uh…yeah I guess I do" Jason replies. He just wants to keep her awake and take her mind of the pain, and if that means he has to listen to her going on about how great Callum is then it's worth it.

"Ok then Roscoe what do you want to know" Holly asks. Jason shrugs, he doesn't really want to know anything.

"Uhh…what do you feel when he walks into the room?" Jason asks thinking of how he feels when Holly walks in to the room. Holly laughs, then groans with the pain.

"How do I feel when he walks into the room?" she asks with her eyebrows raised. It amazes Jason that even when she could be dying and she's in so much pain she still has the energy to laugh at him.

"Well, yeah" Jason says defensively.

"I don't know, attraction" Holly smiles, but Jason frowns.

"Is that it?" he asks, thinking that there must be more otherwise why would she be with him for so long?

"Yeah, why what should I be feeling?" she asks. Jason thinks about how he feels when Holly walks into the room.

"When she walks in the room you cant help be stare at her because she's so beautiful, and if she talks to you… if she talks to you your heart skips a beat as you think, just for one second, she might feel the same way" Jason pauses looking lost in thought. He snaps out of it and looks down at Holly who looks at him oddly, then he realizes what he just said, "I… uh… I mean Callum… _he's_ beautiful" Jason smiled awkwardly, he had gotten a bit carried away thinking of Holly, now she's gonna think he's a right tosser either that or gay. He can't believe he just actually said that. He mentally slaps himself; if Robbie were here he'd be laughing at him, calling him an idiot. Jason hopes Robbie is ok. He hops everyone's ok.

Instead of scowling at him Holly smiles, not her sly Holly smile, but a _nice_ smile, a genuine smile. She doesn't laugh at him, or the fact that he just called Callum beautiful. In a way Holly fells in awe of what he just said, she fels special. This is the first time that she's truly felt special. Holly liked this feeling. "Wow Jase, no ones ever cared that much about me before" Holly tells him meaning every word. All that Holly's ever wanted is for someone to want her. That's why she's always trying to get peoples attention, so they _want_ her. Jason wants her, not just for her looks, or because he has to, but because he likes her. He's genuine, unique and Holly likes it – Holly likes him.

Jason raises his eyebrows at her, "really, no one?" he asks, his voice showing that he doesn't believe her. Holly nods sincerely. Jason finds this odd; she has a mum… and Callum.

"What about your mum?" Jason asks and Holly looks down.

"She had me when se was sixteen. She didn't want me to begin with, I guess she does now but often I just feel like I'm a nuisance to her. I think that's why she made me go boarding school, and why I have to try so hard to get her to pay me attention," Holly admits. Jason's a little shocked, he's always thought that Holly had a good relationship with Cindy, they always seemed happy together. Although when he first met them he did think they were sisters, not because of their looks but their dynamic, the way they interacted with each other.

"Callum?" he asks, Holly looks at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Me and Callum are just a bit of fun," Holly says like its obvious. Jason try's to hide the joy that statement fills him with.

"Oh…umm" Jason begins before Holly begins coughing and groaning again. Jason looks down at her, she doesn't look good. The blood is drying in her hair and on her forehead, but the wooden block that has fallen onto her is to starting to make her bleed, her face is pale, she's shivering but covered in sweet.

"It hurts Jason" Holly moans, getting up to try and see what is happening to her. Jason put his hands gently on her shoulders to prevent her from seeing her legs because it would just scare her.

"Holly tell me something else about you" he says wanting to get her mind off the pain again, when she was talking before she had seemed better.

"I've already talked about me, I want to know something about you" Holly says, smiling when Jason's cheeks flame up.

"But the whole point is to keep you awake and distracted" Jason tells Holly, who pouts her lips at him. It stuns Jason that even with her make up smudged, mascara running down her cheeks and sweet pouring off her pale and sickly skin she still looks beautiful. Jason sighs.

"OK then, what do you want to know?" Jason asks Holly, he still isn't sure about the idea but its better then nothing.

"What are you about?" she asks, Jason looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well you're different from the rest of your family" Holly says, "I just thought that it would be interesting to find out what you like… what your interested in" Jason looks at her funny, Holly realizes that she's never asked him that, never wondered about what he is like. She's shocked that she couldn't see how handsome and brave he is before. I mean he's here by her side and in pain, but not caring because he just wants to help her. Holly can't imagine having anyone else by her side during this. Not her mum, not Callum or Tony, just Jason.

"I don't know, I want to be a medic" Jason tells her the same thing he tells everyone when they ask about him. Holly though doesn't just accept this answer; she wants to know more about him than just what he tells everyone else.

"Go on" she tells him, Jason looks embarrassed then blurts out-

"I box" Holly sniggers at how embarrassed Jason is about it.

"What are you bad or something?" she grins cheekily. Jason opens his mouth in denial.

"What no, no I'm good," he says

"Oh yeah?" Holly asks laughing

"Yeah" Jason says smugly, Holly laughs again she just cant imagine Jason boxing, punching someone.

"Oww, Jason stop making me laugh," Holly groans in pain. Jason quickly takes her hand and squeezes it. Holly looks over at him, she's panicking again. "Jason, I don't want to die" Holly cries. Jason cant stand seeing her like this. Before her can stop him self he leans down closer to her, not caring how much it hurts, he leans down till his lips are brushing hers. Holly reacts by pulling closer to him, her lips shaking. She only pulls closer slightly but its as much a signal as Jason needs. The kiss is soft and gentle, Holly feels it all over her body, it's calming yet passionate. Jason fells more alive than ever before, this is what he has been waiting for. Ever since he'd first set eyes on her. Jason strokes her wet cheeks, caressing her as they kiss.

"JASE!" Jason raises his head fast to the familiar sound. He sees Joe clearing out the remaining rubble from over the bar. Joe jumps over the bar and dives down next to his little brother. "Thank god your ok," Joe gives his youngest brother a hug.

"Ahh" Jason cries out as the pain in his back flares up again. Joe looks at him concerned.

"You need a doctor Jase" Joe says placing a supportive hand on his little brothers shoulder. Jason nods. The pain in his back is getting worse and worse but Jason doesn't care, he just wants to help Holly.

"Holly, Joe she needs help" Jason says. That's when Joe notices the young blonde girl stuck under a wooded beam. Shit he thinks as he sees the blood seeping through her clothes and onto the floor around her. Joe rushes into action. He tells Jason to keep her talking whilst he lifts the beam off of her. Jason nods grabbing hold of Holly's shaking and weak hand.

"Don't worry I'm right here" Jason tells Holly who nods, feeling better knowing that he's there for her. Joe begins to push up the beam and Holly cries out in pain. Not ever had she felt this much pain before – she didn't even know it was possible. Jason nearly cries seeing Holly in pain is the worst. Joe carries on pushing the heavy beam up, struggling under its weight. Sweat pours down him he knows he can't push it any higher, or hold it for much longer.

"Jase can you move?" He asks. Jason tries to move but the minuet he does pain shoots up his back again.

"No" Jason yells, how could this be happening? He doesn't know whether his family is alive or dead, and Holly is about to be crushed by the beam for a second time. Jason can't loose her; he's only just gotten her.

Joe's breathing become frantic as he struggles to hold up the beam. His legs begin to buckle; if he drops the beam it'll kill Holly. He can't let that happen. With all his strength he pushes the bar up higher, he just has to wait for Freddie to come, that's all. Joe doesn't know if he'll last that long. "FRED" he screams as the panic fills him up.

"Alight I'm 'ere now" Freddie says, diving over the bar and taking the weight of the falling beam.

"Freddie" Jason beams, knowing that his two brothers are safe and fine means the world to him, he just wishes he knew about his mum, and Robbie, he would have asked but his brothers are pretty occupied saving Holly's life and Jason doesn't want to distract them from that. Freddie takes over holding the beam whilst Joe comes down to help Holly. Joe drags her out of the way of the beam then Freddie moves out of the way, letting it fall. The beam crashes onto the floor, causing a massive dust cloud to erupt from the ground.

* * *

Lindsey watches the pub doors sat next to Sandy (Who had refused to go to hospital until she knows all her boys are safe). Another part of the building comes crashing down. Joe could've been under there, or Freddie, or Jason. Lindsey feels sick, her whole body is shaking with fear She hears Sandy cry out next to her at the sound of another crash. Lindsey instinctively grabs her mother in laws hand. "I need them to be ok," Sandy tells her and Lindsey nods, she needs them to be ok too.

"OH MY GOD, JASON" Sandy screams next to her, Lindsey looks towards the building to see Joe walking out carrying young Jason. Jason's red hoodie and jeans are covered in dust; his face is covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. "What's wrong with him?" Sandy asks as Joe puts Jason down on a stretcher and walks over to his mum.

Joe runs a dirty and bloody hand through his dusty hair; Lindsey gives him a big hug, happy to once again have him safe in her arms. "Its not good" Joe tells them.

Lindsey lets him go, "is he going to be ok?" she asks scared once again. Joe looks down not sure how to answer the question, is he? How would Joe know, he didn't seem ok but back problems are funny like that, Freddie was knocked out for weeks unable to move because of a slipped disk, so he could be fine. Joe hopes he's fine. Before he can reply Freddie walks over, covered in dust. He puts his hand comfortingly on Joes shoulder before he is nearly knocked over by Lindsey who grabs him and pulls him in for a hug.

"Calm down Linds" Freddie says pulling her in tightly despite that protest. He's just glad that her and Joe were late, at last they weren't there for the blast, at least she wasn't. "Its ok"

* * *

They've been at the hospital for days. Freddie and Robbie got off lightly, just minor concussions. Even Jason got lucky, compared from how bad it could off been. He's going to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks until the physical therapy starts to take effect then once he's strong enough he'll be in a back brace, after which, if all goes well he should be left with no problems. Sandy's gotten a broken leg and will be on crutches for the next nine months, much to her dismay, maybe it'll mean no cooking – definitely a result for the boys. Ziggy seems to have gotten the worst luck out of all the boys, he's in critical condition due to the blood loss and could loose his leg due to the lack of circulation. The doctors are working on him at the moment.

Joe, Freddie and Lindsey are sat in the waiting room, every time a doctor passes they all jump up, every time thought the doctors just walk straight past them. "I'm getting tiered of this" Freddie says, since the moment the explosion happened he's been a mix of panic, fear and dread, ad now he's got the guilt that because of his actions Ziggy might loose his leg. He wont be able to get rid of that fear and guilt till he knows Ziggys going to be ok. "When are they gonna friggin tell us something?" he yells. Joe and Lindsey don't answer, they know he's not asking them, he's not asking anyone he's just venting the frustration that they're all feeling.

All Joe can think about is revenge; no one does this to his family. He doesn't care whether it was an accident, someone is responsible for this, buildings don't just explode by them selves – there's a cause and someone is responsible for that cause. Joe knows Freddie feels the same way and that once they know Ziggys fine they're going to find out who did this.

* * *

"Jase look" Robbie says grinning, Jason turns his head to see his brother doing a wheely in the wheel chair. Jason rolls his eyes at how immature Robbie can be. Robbie frowns when he doesn't get a response, "come lighten up" he pats Jason on his knee. Jason looks down at his blanket, he looks lost in thought, and upset. 'What's wrong?" Robbie asks him, "is it about Ziggy, coz if it is I already told you he's gonna be fine" Robbie tries to reassure him. Of course Robbie doesn't know if Ziggys going to be ok, he just doesn't want Jason to worry when he needs to concentrate on his own recovery. Besides Robbie has every confidence that Ziggys going to be fine, Ziggy wouldn't want to leave all the pretty girls on this earth behind, plus he's pretty sure the afterlife doesn't have any fake tan.

"Come on Rob, I'm not an idiot I know when your lying to me" Jason tells him, besides its not just Ziggy he's worried about. He hasn't heard anything on Holly yet, he even tried to ask the doctors but because he's not family they wouldn't tell him. Robbie just shrugs in response. Jason sighs exasperated, why did his twin have to be so difficult, he cant just give him a straight answer he's always either trying to hide something from him, trying to protect him or both.

"Can you do me a favour?" Jason asks Robbie who's gone back to doing tricks in the wheel chair the hospital have given Jason.

"Yeah course," Robbie says, attempting to do a spin.

"Can you go see how Holly is?' Jason asks, Robbie looks up and raises his eyebrow. Jason had told him about the kiss but he also heard the doctors saying its family only so Robbie wouldn't get much further than Jason would, unless…

"You can go see yourself," Robbie tells Jason. Jason looks at him like he's an idiot, Robbie rolls his eyes – doesn't Jason know by know that Robbie has a plan for everything. "I'm serious Jase, I can sneak you in" Jason Laughs at Robbie's proud face, there's no way that this plan will work, how can you sneak in a big wheel chair? Although if it does work then Jason won't be in the dark anymore, not about Holly anyway.

"Alright then, we'd better not get caught though" Jason warns Robbie, Robbie grins.

'When have I ever been caught?" Robbie asks.

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer' Jason laughs at his twin.

A few minutes later Jason finds himself being wheeled down the hallway by Robbie. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this stuff" Jason tells Robbie who laughs, "your life would be boring if I didn't make you do stuff like this – I liven it up" Robbie grins proudly and Jason laughs, "your right there, my life would be boring without your juvenile stunts, I might actually end up living my life outside a prison cell". Robbie hits Jason on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jason yells, "I'm injured", Robbie laughs. They arrive at Hollies room and look round, no-ones paying any attention to them or her room. There are nurses treating other patients, receptionists sat at a big desk and a couple of doctors walking round with charts. It doesn't take any effort to sneak in.

Holly's asleep, she looks peaceful especially considering what she just went through. There are stitches at the top of her forehead where she had hit her head. She's not wearing any make up and her eyes look tiered. Jason still thinks she looks beautiful, he actually prefers her with no makeup on, it's more natural. Her makeup has the same purpose as her attitude; it hides who she really is.

"You gonna wake her then?" Robbie asks Jason loudly, Jason shushes him.

"She's sleeping, just let her sleep" Jason tells him quietly. After all she went through today Jason doesn't want to wake her from a well-deserved and needed rest.

Holly stirs at the sound of Jason's voice, seeing this Robbie leaves telling Jason that he want to give them some privacy. Robbie goes over to the vending machines in the hall, since they'd first arrived Robbie's been to the vending machines a lot he likes to eat when he gets nervous and despite him trying to keep light hearted with Jason he is nervous, nervous for Ziggy. He understands the odds of Ziggy pulling through this, he knows they aren't high but he can't think about that, he can't do anything for Ziggy, Jason on the other hand though, he can help.

"Hey" Holly says softly to Jason. She's still half asleep; she's turned to face him on her pillow and looks very close to falling back to sleep again.

"Hey" Jason says back, not sure what else to say. He wants to ask her about how she is, he wants to ask her about the kiss but he doesn't want to remind her of the explosion, not if it could upset her.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm ok?" Holly asked pouting. Jason's cheeks go bright red, which makes Holly smile; she can't believe that she hadn't found this attractive in him before.

"Oh…um..I" Jason began not able to find the right words. Holly laughs, she's tiered, dosed up on painkillers and in a bad mood after the news she just received but Jason still makes her laugh, he makes her happy when she has no reason to be.

"Go on then" she smiles.

"What did the doctors say?" Jason asks and Holly's face drops, she had wanted him to ask but now he has she doesn't know how to tell him.

"Oh…um" She begins. This scares Jason, as he's never seen Holly nervous before, he reaches out his hand and gently holds hers; she smiles looking a little calmer. "Jase, they said I might not walk again," Holly tells him, he voice breaks at the end and she cries. Jason's never seen holly cry before, this scares him more than the explosion.

* * *

Cameron looks down at the lighter. She doesn't want to do this, how could he be making her do this? All those people in there are going to die; he's turned her into a murder. She could walk away; she'd be saving all their lives. She'd also be killing her brother. Family comes first – no matter what. She thinks as she drops the lighter in the puddle of gasoline and runs. Behind her she hears the Dog in the Pond exploding. Tears fall down her face, what has she done?


	4. Two Months Later

**If you read please review, if you like follow :D **

**Oh and although there is a time gap in this, its in the second scene and bellow, the first scene with Cameron in it is just after the last chapter, so not affected by the two month time gap. xx**

Chapter 4

Cameron walks into the high-end bar. The bars at the top of a skyscraper, the walls are all windows; you can see the whole city out of it. The bar is made of blue tinted glass; you can see all the expensive bottle and mixology equipment behind it. The floor is white, there's a stage at the opposite end of the room to the bar with a black piano, a pianist is playing 'black and gold' on it. Most people who go there are rich, going there to have a good time. Cameron is neither. She doesn't get excited visiting this place; she doesn't see it as a smooth, fun place. She sees it as hell. There's a man sitting at the bar, other than him, the bartender and the pianist the place is empty. The man's wearing a black shirt wit a black leather jacket, he's wearing dark jeans and black boots. He looks out of place in the bar, yet he seems familiar and comfortable around it. The man turns when he hears Cameron's brown boots tapping gently on the floor as she walks in. The mans face is calm; he has a rough face, square built with a big chin. He has a scar running across his left eye. The only way Cameron can think of to describe this man is scary, tough and scary.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little fire starter, been near any exploding buildings recently" the man smiles slyly, chuckling to him self. His laugh sends a chill up her spine. The man gestures to his bar tender and pianist, they leave the room immediately. The room goes unnervingly quiet and a lot tenser without the gentle tones of the piano. Cameron's leg shakes as adrenaline begins pumping through her body. She puts the nerves and adrenaline to the back of her head, this isn't the time for her to wimp out, not when her little brother is in trouble.

"Where's Liam?" she asks, her voice hard as a rock. She tilts her head up to show she's not scared of him. The man just laughs at her attempt of fearlessness.

"You got some balls girl I'll give you that" he grins. When she doesn't move he sighs shaking his head at her, why doesn't she get that her brothers safe, as long as she does as he says. He's explained it to her before. Him giving her the location of her brother defeats the purpose of him keeping him hostage. If he just handed him over then and there then he'd have no leverage. He has too much planed for this girl. "Your brothers fine" he brushes off her question, this only seems to anger the girl further though. She walks up to him quickly arms crossed, her face pinched with anger.

"I did what you asked, I hurt those... those people, so your gonna tell me where Liam is" Cameron says, more angry than confident. The man grabs her roughly at the arm, she struggles but his grip is too tight. He pulls her in closer to him, so close she can smell the chicken he had for lunch.

"Now you listen to me," he says through gritted teeth, shaking her when she tries to escape again. "Your done when I say you're done, you understand". Cameron struggles again but cant escape.

"Bastard" she whispers loud enough for him to hear. He grins. Seeing his sly yet aggressive grin Cameron gets a strong feeling of disgust towards him. She spits at him and he drops her on to the ground, wiping his face angrily. Cameron thought he would hurt her, she thought he was going to kill her so she doesn't move, just stays where he'd dropped her on the floor. Instead of hurting her though, he laughs. This is scarier then him hurting her.

"You ain't half a feisty one eh" he smiles at her, crouching down so he's eye level with her, when she doesn't look at him in the eyes he roughly and aggressively grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I've jut got one more job for you" he grins knowingly.

* * *

Callum sits on the wall outside Holly's Physical Therapy building. He's looking through the window angrily. Ever since the explosion Holly's been different. He expected her to be – you can't go through something like that without changing. He just hates the way she's changed. She's become distant with him, and her and Jason, the way they look at each other it's pretty hard not to be jealous. He knows something's going on between them two, he just doesn't know what. It's been two months since the explosion, two months of Jason and Holly's secrets and Cullum's getting sick of it. Through the window he can see Holly grabbing on to the bars and Jason helping her and encouraging her, it makes Callum feel ill. That's his girlfriend, why didn't she want his help? Callum remembers when Holly first woke up in the hospital; she was disorientated and called out for Jason, not Callum but Jason. It was that moment that Callum realised that he's loosing her and he wont let that happen. Not without a fight.

"You did great" Jason tells Holly as they leave the phiso room and go towards Callum. Jason's back is basically better now, the doctors are amazed at how quick his recovery is and put it all down to the phisio therapy. Now Jason only needs to wear the back brace on bad days. Holly's still in the wheel chair, she's able to walk with crutches but not for long distances. Jason pushes Holly in her chair towards Callum who's sulking on the wall. Holly smiles at Callum who gives her a dirty look. Holly knows what Callum thinks, he thinks that her and Jason are together, secretly. He's wrong though, he doesn't know about the kiss, or their conversation once Jason found out she might not be able to walk, that Jason had told her she needed a friend not a boyfriend. All Callum knows is that they're spending more and more time together, and she can see how jealous Callum is.

"Hi grumpy" Holly says to Callum making Jason laugh. Callum grunts, giving Jason a dirty looks. Jason stops laughing and looks at Callum quizitivly.

"Lighten up mate" Jason tells him. Callum scoffs then gets up, taking Holly's chair off of Jason.

"I can take it from here _mate_" Callum says through gritted teeth, pushing Holly the rest of the way home. Jason walks back another way; its clear to him that Callum doesn't want him there.

* * *

Joe stares at the machines hooked up to his younger brother. Ziggys chest moves mechanically up and down, the machine is beeping constantly. What Joe would do just to shut that machine up. Its like every beep is a reminder that Ziggys in a coma, that he might not wake up. It's a reminder of what happened to him, to his family.

"Hi honey" Sandy says walking in with two cups of coffee, "I figured you'd be here, you've been spending a lot of time up here recently" she says handing him a coffee. Joe smiles and thanks her. The smile doesn't last long as he turns back to Ziggy. Sandy looks at Joe concerned. He looks like he spent the night in here, his hairs sticking on end and his eyes look sore and tiered. "You should go home Joe" Sandy tells him gently yet sternly. Joe just shakes his head in response.

"I haven't been here as often as I should" Joe admits guiltily. Sandy looks at him shocked.

"You're here most of the time Joe" she reassures him, Joe looks down.

"Nahh I've been spending too much time down at the garage and at home, I should be dropping in everyday" Joe rubs his eyes tiredly, Sandy frowns at her eldest.

"Joe don't be stupid Ziggy wouldn't want you here all the time anyway, and he certainly wouldn't want the garage to go bust or for you to get ill because your with him instead of sleeping, I'm with him now Joe you don't have to worry" Sandy reaches over and pats his leg reassuringly, "Just go home Joe" Sandy sternly says. When Sandy speaks to any of the boys like that they know she's serious. Joe reluctantly gets up, grabs his coat and leaves the room, saying bye to Ziggy and his mum on the way out.

* * *

Jason and Holly are siting outside the café. Callum can see them both laughing together. He hates the way Jason can make her laugh, she stopped laughing with Callum after the explosion. At that moment all Callum wants to do is punch Jason. Get him to stop his relationship with Holly. Before Callum can stop himself he's advanced towards Jason. He roughly grabs Jason's shirt and shoves him hard against the wall. Jason cries out in pain as his back hits the wall, paralysing pain darting round his spine. Before he can recover he fells more pain, this time on his jaw. His head is pushed back as Cullum's fist collides with it, "stop trying to steal my girl" Callum yells at Jason as he punches him again.

"She's not your girl, she's not a freaking possession, she a person" Jason yells back at him. Callum punches him again to shut him up, this time square across the jaw. Callum raises his fist to punch Jason again, "NO CALLUM STOP" Holly yells wishing more than ever that she could stand up to stop him. But she can't, so instead she has to sit there, useless, watching Callum beat up Jason. Callum doesn't pause when Holly speaks; he just carries on punching Jason.

Robbie is walking down to meet Jason, he knows he's with Holly and figured he'd come and cramp his twins style. He's only going to do so because Jason rated on him for smoking. He'd only done it once but Joe had to make it into this big thing. So Robbie only sees it as fair that Holly now gets to hear some embarrassing facts about Jason. Robbie laughs to himself and his little plan of revenge. Robbie turns the corner and sees the café. Outside the café he can see Holly, she's screaming at someone who Robbie can't see because their behind the post and out of Robbie's line of sight. Robbie moves closer and to the side so he can get a better view. The view he gets sends his emotions straight to anger. Cullum's got Jason pined up to the wall and he's punching the living daylights out of him. Robbie charges at Callum, knocking him to the ground before he can get another punch in. Jason falls to the ground too, not being propped up by Callum anymore. Robbie punches Callum now, who's trying to cover his face. "Leave my brother alone" Robbie growls at him, punching him harder. Jason pulls Robbie off of Callum.

"Just leave him Rob, he's had enough" Jason tells him. Robbie looks Jason over, to check the damage. Jason's cheeks bleeding and there's already a black eye forming and a couple of bruises on his jaw and cheeks, Robbie grinds his teeth holding back the urge to turn back to Callum and punch him some more.

"Is your back hurting you?" Robbie asks him, noticing Jason's stiff posture. When Jason nods his head Robbie gets twice as angry. Why would Callum be so violent, just when Jason's getting better.

"That's it" Robbie growls walking back over to Callum, who's still trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Robbie stop!" Jason yells. Robbie turns around to see Jason stood stiffly with blood trickling down his face. "Please, I just want to go home and get cleaned up" Jason's voice is a little desperate and Robbie feels a pang of guilt. Jason needs him and instead of taking him home he just wants to beat the crap out of Callum.

"Alright" Robbie says, walking back over to Jason and Holly, leaving Callum to pick him self up off the pavement, "lets go home".

* * *

Joe had been shocked seeing Jason come home in such a state. He helped to get him cleaned up before their mum got home. Sandy was distraught seeing Jason after they'd cleaned him up and Joe dreaded to think what she'd do to Callum if she'd seen him before. Now they're all sat round the dinner table. Everyone but Ziggy. The family tires to ignore the missing presence as they choke down Sandy's roast dinner.

The doorbell rings and they all look up, Freddie quickly stands up rushing to the door happy for the escape. "I'll get it" he calls out from the corridor. The rest of the family go back to eating, to the boys disappointment. Freddie walks back into the room looking a little disappointed, "Jase its for you" he tells him. Jason looks up surprised but excited about not having to suffer through his mums meal anymore.

"If your going out don't be home later than ten" Sandy tells him as he leaves the room. Jason walks down the hallway and opens the half closed door. Standing outside is a tanned girl with brown wavy hair. She's wearing old trainers, emerald green leggings with a tight long white top and a leather jacket over the top. She looks pretty, beautiful. Her smile is cheerful but her eyes are shifty and deceitful. Jason's face brightens when he sees her, "Hi Cameron" he says.


	5. Good News?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, must admit i had fun writing this one :D **

**Would like to thank Becs2202, your reviews make my day, and they keep me inspired to write this story, so thank you x**

Chapter 5

Cameron and Jason walk down the street towards the store. They've been friends for sometime now, nearly two months. Jason remembers how they first met. He was taking a walk through the park and Cameron walked past with her dog. He couldn't help but stare at this beautiful girl. Seconds after he walked on he'd heard a scream, Cameron came running up to him with an empty lead, telling him that her dog had ran off. Cameron was clearly distressed, her tear stained cheeks were pale with fear so Jason decided to help. They searched for the dog for hours with no luck, Jason had learnt a lot about the girl though, he learnt about her family, a single mum and a younger brother who she's very protective over. He learnt about her love of _Oasis_, how when she was little its the only thing that would send her to sleep. He'd also told a lot to her as well, for example his boxing wins - and losses, how Robbie always gets him in trouble, how even though he tells people he wants to be a medic deep down he wants to box, and how much pressure he can feel being dubbed the 'smart' brother, he told her things he hasn't even told Holly, he still doesn't understand why they had opened up to each other so easily, all he does know is that he's happy that she's in his life.

"Is Robbie coming out?" Cameron asks him, Jason shakes his head. Robbie doesn't like Cameron, he hasn't since he first met her - he thinks she's hiding something. Jason understands his twin most of the time, but he really can't understand his opinion on Cameron. To Jason Cameron is sweet, honest and cool, not sly, creepy and a little evil as Robbie see's her. Jason still hasn't the guts to tell Cameron how Robbie feels towards her, she seems to like him a lot, always wanting him to hang out with them and making an extra effort to talk to him.

"Uh no... he has coursework" Jason tells her, mentally slapping himself for the awful lie. Who'd actually believe that Robbie doing school work? Jason looks apologetically at Cameron, feeling a pang of guilt as he always does when he lies. Cameron looks at him, Jason can tells she annoyed, maybe even a little upset. He doesn't understand why she'd have such a reaction to Robbie not coming out with them, even if Jason did lie its not like her and Robbie actually have a relationship.

"Why do you always lie when I bring him up?" She asks, looking more annoyed than hurt. Jason grows nervous, unsure of what to say. He's not like Freddie or Robbie. He doesn't relish in conflict, he hates it. Conflict makes him nervous and uneasy. He knows that if he tells her the truth she will be hurt or angry, or both. He also knows that if he lies again she'll still be hurt, but it could also ruin their friendship. He decides to just tell her the truth, it seems to be the lesser of the two evils.

"Robbie just...just doesn't..uh like you" Jason finally finishes, not sure how she'll react. He looks over to her nervously. For a second he thinks he can see pure terror in her eyes as she digests the news, but this quickly vanishes and Jason shrugs it off, why would she feel so much terror at the idea of Robbie not liking her, it must just be Jason reading her expression wrong. Her face soon turns to anger, then sadness, a tear falling gently down her cheek which she quickly wipes away.

"Look I'm sorry Robbie's a moron, your a great person and he just can't see that" Jason comforts her, surprised by the extreme reaction. He's angry at Robbie for judging her so quickly and harshly, she hasn't done anything wrong and now she's upset because Robbie judged her for no reason. To Jason it just doesn't seem right.

"Sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that" Cameron tries to laugh it off but Jason can tell that she's hiding something, he doesn't pry because if it was important she would tell him. The chat gets silent, awkward. They haven't had many silences in their relationship, often their joking with each other, laughing at each other or just talking. Sometimes they talk about meaningful things, things they can't tell anyone else. Other times they talk about events in their life, Sandy's bad cooking, sixth form essays that they're finding difficult. But silences. Silences haven't happened before, and Jason can't bear it.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream? Cheer you up" he changes the subject, trying to get rid of the new awkwardness that exists between them. Cameron nods her head happily, excited for the ice cream and for the new topic.

* * *

Joe sits down in the office, putting his feet up on the desk to make him comfy, and cradling his hot coffee. He's been working in the garage since six this morning, and only now at five pm is he taking a break. He looks round at all the work he's done. Tuning the exhaust of a motor bike, repairing an old ford and diagnosing a problem with a Volvo. Plus he had to write over a week of reports. Now, with all his work finished he can finally sit back and relax. Just as he's about to take his first sip of the hot coffee his phone rings. He looks at the caller expecting it to be Freddie about the garage, or one of the twins requesting a lift. This being so he's preparing to put the phone straight back in his pocket, there's no way he has the energy to talk to them. But instead of his brothers its his mum. He knows if he ducks his mums call he'll get it when he gets home. He reluctantly accepts the call. "Hey mum" he says wearily.

His mums voice is so frantic he can hardly understand a work she's saying. He tells her to calm down and he can hear her taking deep and calming breaths. "Joe it Ziggy". With those word Joe stands up, grabbing his keys and getting in the car. Suddenly he isn't tiered any more.

Joe arrives at the hospital ten minuets later, he'd be lying if he said he didn't speed, or run a couple of red lights. The hospital hallway smells of disinfectant. The clean and sterile environment always gives Joe a headache, and the sick people always make him feel queasy. It's safe to say that Joe hates hospitals. But today he didn't even notice the old guy with the flemy cough, because today he's too worried about Ziggy. He practically runs up to the nurses station. The nurse points him in the direction of Ziggys room. Entering the room he sighs as mixture of shock and relief leave his body. Ziggys sat up against his pillow, he looks tiered, with dark circles around his eyes and pale skin but he's awake and chatting to their mum. Joe can't believe it, he'd come down here thinking the worst but here he's being presented with the best. Sandy comes running over to him and gives him a tight hug, he hugs her back, not taking his eyes of his little brother once.

After he's checked on Ziggy he leaves him and Sandy to talk whilst he rings everyone to tell them the amazing news. He can't wait to tell his brothers. Joe rings Freddie first, Freddie picks up the phone after the first ring. "Joe what is it, I'm busy" an out of breath Freddie tells him, sounding annoyed. Joe can tell his brothers up to no good, when he gets annoyed for no reason it's usually when he's been interrupted doing something he doesn't want anyone to know about.

"Look Fred I got some good news" Joe begins, wanting to get the news out as quickly as possible.

"Oh yeah, you get a personality transplant?" Freddie half jokes, still annoyed at being interrupted. Joe laughs, too happy to insult him back or question him on what he's doing.

"Zigs woken up" he tells Freddie. The phone goes silent as Freddie digests this news. "Fred you there?" Joe asks after about a minuet of silence. Ziggys been in a coma for over two months now, the doctors had even been talking about them turning of the machine. Sandy of course refused, as did all the brothers. Good job they did too. This is a miracle, getting Ziggy back and they all know it.

"I'll be right there" Freddie says quickly, Joe can hear rustling and distant arguing as Freddie puts the phone down. Joe shakes his head sighing, will Freddie ever grow up and stop getting him self into trouble.

* * *

Jason and Cameron arrive at his house, finishing off a second ice cream. The awkwardness melted away with the first ice cream and now they're talking like normal. Much to both their relief. Jason unlocks the door, they'd decided to come back to his after it started raining, they never go over to Cameron's place because her mums often out and doesn't like strangers over when she's not there. So they always come back to Jason's. When they get in they immediately go over to the sofa, Jason puts Halo Reach into the Xbox. They always play this when she comes over, it's turned into a Jason's putting in the game Robbie walks into the room. Seeing Cameron sat on the sofa he frowns, he hates how much time Jason's spending with her because he doesn't trust her one bit. Robbie thinks he's pretty good at reading people, thanks to the poker games Freddie took him to when he was younger. Every time that Cameron lies she touches her hair. It's one of the most obvious tells.

Jason gets up from putting the game in the machine and smiles when he sees Robbie. "You want to play?" he asks but Robbie shakes his head. He doesn't leave, instead he sits down on the opposite couch, the furthest seat from Cameron. Robbie doesn't like leaving Jason alone with this girl. Jason doesn't take notice because he's used to the way Robbie acts around her. Just as Jason's sitting down his phone rings. Looking at the caller he sees its Joe. "Hey" Jason greets down the phone.

"Jase, Rob there with ya?" Joe asks. Jason cant help but notice that Joes voice sound more awake and excited than it should be, seeing as he's been working at the garage for ten hours. He's immediately intrigued by what Joes ringing about.

"Yeah, he's here" Jason say gesturing for Robbie to come over, Robbie gives Jason a quizzing look before taking the phone off Jason and placing the phone on loudspeaker. Cameron doesn't move off the sofa, but she looks up, interested in the conversation.

"Alright Joe" Robbie says Letting Joe knows he's there.

"Zigs woken up" Joe exclaims, both the boys stare at each other with a mixture of surprise, happiness and anticipation.

"We'll be right there" Jason tell Joe as both of them grab their costs and leave for the hospital. Jason lets Cameron out as they leave, quickly saying goodbye.

* * *

Cameron walks into the mans house. The house is more of a palace than a house. There's a big driveway leading up to it, with a fountain in the centre. Behind the fountain are large oak double doors leading into the red-gold brick house. Inside the house is just as extravagant as the outside, the floors are cream marble, the walls a rich red. The curved stairs leading up to the first floor are wide, with a red carpet running up them and solid gold railings. The hallways contains modern art hung on the walls, to Cameron they look like a two year old could have drawn them, but she's been told on numerous occasions that they're worth hundreds of thousands of pounds, one in particular, which is just a black dot on a white canvas, is apparently worth over one million pounds. Cameron is lead into the lounge by one of the many staff. The lounge is just as luxurious and expensive as the hallway and driveway, with two large cream sofas, a wide 60" plasma screen t.v and a big window, overlooking an amazing view of the countryside. This is the type of house you imagine footballers or singers to live in, not the devil. Sitting on one of the cream sofas is the man of her nightmares, the man with the big scar running across his left eye. "Your taking to long" he tells her, tapping his huge black muddy boots on the marble floor. "Any more progress?" He asks. His words are careful, he sounds calm. This is always scary for Cameron because the calmer he is the easier he'll snap.

"I...uh" Cameron tries to get the words out but can't, she's never felt anything worse than being in his mans presence, ever since he'd entered her life she's been terrified. Whether its over her brother, herself, or the many other casualties that he causes.

"Well spit it out then" the man says standing up quickly and angrily, blocking the sunlight from the window and casting a shadow across Cameron. Cameron edges back slightly, feeling threatened and week. She hates how defenceless he makes her feel. Despite this she manages to speak up.

"Me and Jason have grown close, just like you wanted" she blurts out quickly, feeling guilty saying it out loud. She really does love Jason and when she says they've grown close she means it but this evil man has her brother and she'll do anything to keep him safe, even if it means hurting her only friend. The man clicks his knuckles, Cameron is unclear about how he'll react but instead of hitting her, as she thought he would, he asks another question, the question she's been dreading.

"What about Robert?" With this question Cameron's heart skips a beat, she can barely breath never mind speak. Last time she told him how Robbie felt towards her she'd been beaten, something she's desperate not to repeat. Despite this she knows she can't lie, if she lies and he finds out he'll punish her brother instead. She stands up straight and arches her shoulders back. If she's doing this then she's not going to show weakness, she's not going to let him think he's won.

"He still doesn't trust me". Her voice is confident as she says it yet inside she feels anything but. Just as she'd suspected would happen the man raises his fist, bringing it down hard against her temple. She falls down, she hears ringing in her ears, and her head pounds. The man angrily spits in her face -

"Your useless you know that? I give you one job, one. To get close to the twins and what do you do eh?" He pauses, not to wait for a response but to punch her again. "You screw it up, just like you screw everything up!" The mans yelling gets more and more ferocious, and he gets closer and closer to her face, every word he says she gets a shower of spit. The man stands back slowly, looking calmer now he's had that outburst. "It's clear to me that you've run your course, its time I handle it myself, I mean they are my family after all" the man walks over to the window, his shadow once again covering a cowering Cameron.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review if you read thank you xx **


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey, probably wont get a chapter out in the next few days as got a couple of parties, will try as soon as possible though :D**

**Will warn now that themes coming up include: violence, abuse, kidnaping and murder. **

Chapter 6

Ziggy's sat up in bed, his family is all sitting round him, Ziggy can't help but smile at the sight of his family. Jason and Robbie are sharing a small chair, both asleep, Jason's resting his head on Robbie's shoulder. Joe's sleeping in the chair next to them, Lindsey's on his lap, her head lying against his chest, she's also sleeping. Joe's got his arms wrapped lazily round her. Freddie's asleep by the door, having pulled a chair in from the waiting room. He's sat upright, with his long legs sprawled out in front of him. If it weren't for his bent head you wouldn't know he's sleeping. Lastly there's Sandy, she's pulled up a chair right next to Ziggys bed and is currently sleeping, her hand holding his tight and her head resting on his bed. He stokes her soft hair and she stirs. Ziggys been awake for around a day now, his family hasn't left his room once – even when the nurse came in and told them to leave. Ziggy thinks it sweet, although he kind f wishes they'd leave so he cant chat up his hot nurse without them all taking the mickey. Besides Joe and Freddie need to work at the garage, and Jason and Robbie have sixth form, it is their last year so it's pretty important, too important for them to be spending all their time up at the hospital with him.

"Zig?" Sandy mumbles looking round the room. For a minuet she doesn't know where she is, disorientated from the deep sleep. Looking round though she recognizes the grey-white room, the machines and the uncomfortable chairs. She smiles at all her boys – they've always looked adorable to her when they're asleep, especially Ziggy. She can't help but keep looking at him. Her boy, who safe and healthy. She can't believe her luck, every time she sees his smile it warms her heart, he's turned into her miracle.

"Hey mum" Ziggy beams at her. Sandy cant help but feel her self well up, she's been wanting to seem her son smile like that for months, she's been dreaming about it. Now he's sat in front of her, smiling as if nothing happened. Sandy can barely contain the happiness that this brings her.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" she questions him, holding his hand even tighter, never wanting to let go again.

"Ow" Ziggy laughs, his families been so protective of him since he woke up, running round after him – trying to hide anything bad that's going on in their lives. He's sure his mum would wrap him up in bubble wrap and lock him in this room if he'd let her.

"Sorry love" Sandy blushes, loosening her grip slightly.

"Your gonna break his hand if your not careful mum" Joes voice rings out opposite them as the rest of the family wakes up, stretching out their sore backs from sitting in the uncomfortable chairs all night. Ziggy shakes his head sighing, He knows what he has to do, and would be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy bossing them round for a change.

"Right all of you listen up," Ziggy addresses them. Joe and Lindsey are now standing; Joe had his arm round Lindsey's waist and she's tiredly leaning into him. Freddie's still sitting in the chair, clearly not having enough energy to move. Jason's pushed Robbie out of the seat and is looking innocently towards Ziggy whilst Robbie is stood up grumpily with his arms crossed next to the chair. Everyone's eyes are on Ziggy. "All of you should go home, I'm fine now and all you look like crap," Ziggy tells them, as soon as he does they all begin to protest, so Ziggy continues "Look Jase and Robbie have sixth form to worry about, Fred and Joe you have the garage and mum you need to get some proper rest, in a proper bed". The room goes silent as they each try to think of a solid argument against this – but they cant. Joes shakes his head at his younger brother, since when was he the sensible one of the family?

"Alright" Joe agrees, getting protests from the rest of the brothers, especially Robbie who he reckons just wants the excuse not to go back to sixth form.

"Your brothers right" Sandy speaks up, using her serious voice. Whenever she uses this voice the boys know they should do as she says without arguing back, so they all go, leaving Ziggy in peace for the first time since he woke up. Sandy kisses his cheek as she leaves; Freddie notices this and sniggers, causing Ziggy to throw one of his pillows at him, Freddie quickly dodges scarcely missing the pillow, and leaving quickly before Ziggy can get any more ammo. Ziggy lays back against his other pillow, suddenly really tiered.

* * *

Jason and Robbie walk down to price slice, reluctantly going on a grocery run for ingredients for Sandy's beef bourguignon. Jason's wearing his favourite red hoodie with a white shirt and black converse. Robbie dressed in black with his black body warmer. "You think that if we lie and tell her that there's no beef she wont make it?" Robbie asks Jason, Jason laughs at his brother – Sandy can always see through their lies, that's why they have to try and hide things from her instead of lie to her.

"I think she'll see right through you" Jason scoffs; Robbie glares at Jason as they enter price slice. Inside Cindy's behind the counter filing her nails and pouting.

"Hi boys" she greets as they walk in, Jason smiles at her and says hi back, and Robbie nods in acknowledgement. Robbie goes to get the ingredients whilst Jason walks over to talk to her.

"How's Holly?" Jason asks her, since Ziggys woken up Jason's been out of contact with everyone. It feels weird to him as normally him and Holly text everyday.

"She's doing fine" Cindy replies, "she misses you though" Cindy gives him a knowing look, she's always thought that Jason's a good match for Holly, he's clever, sensible and cute enough that Holly would be interested, plus Cindy wouldn't have to worry about her – not like she does with Callum. Robbie walks up to the counter and puts the basket on there. Once they've paid Jason says bye to Cindy and they leave price slice to go home.

"JASE!" Cameron yells, seeing him walking out of price slice. Jason and Robbie turn around to see her. Robbie lets out an annoyed sigh and tries to pull Jason along, so that Cameron wont be able to catch up. Jason just shrugs out of Robbie's grip. "Hey" Cameron beams at them, Robbie rolls his eyes but Jason grins back. "What you up to?" she asks him. Her cheeks are flushed and her hairs all over the place, she's not wearing any make up, which is odd for her. She looks like she's tried to put an effort in her outfit, wearing her favorite boots and a nice top but her outfit is mismatched, as though she'd had something else on her mind when she was getting ready.

"Just getting some groceries for mum" Jason tells her happily, he laughs when she gives him a sympathetic look. Robbie gives her a dirty look.

"We should get these back to mum. Now" Robbie rudely waves goodbye and pulls an apologetic Jason away.

* * *

Jason and Robbie have nearly arrived back home; Jason hasn't spoken to Robbie since he'd been so rude to Cameron. Robbie knows Jason's in a mood with him, he knew that Jason would be when he pulled him away from Cameron – its worth it to Robbie though, at least they don't have to hang round with her like Jason would've made him. Jason walks quickly, a few steps in front of Robbie. "Jase?" he tries, but Jason doesn't even register that Robbie's spoken. Robbie sighs loudly and runs so he's by Jason's side. "Come on, we cant fight if you don't talk to me" he reminds Jason, who pretends that Robbie isn't even there. "Want a Pepsi, don't worry, I didn't pay for it" Robbie smiles cheekily, knowing that this'll annoy Jason enough for him to talk to him – even if it is because he's angry, it's progress compared to him ignoring him.

"You shop lifted, again?" Jason angrily turns to Robbie, stopping in the path and folding his arms. Robbie stops and shrugs.

"Sure" he says, and then grins smugly, "knew I could get you to talk to me". Jason sighs and starts walking again, Robbie can be really annoying, he knows just how to get a reaction out of Jason, and Jason's annoyed at how easily he can press him buttons. Jason stays in a mood for the rest of the way home, despite Robbie's many attempts to try and get Jason to talk to him.

They arrive home to Sandy fiddling round in the kitchen; they walk into there and place the bags on the counter. Sandy can tell that something's going on between them but doesn't say anything, the twins often argue, some people think its because their so different but she knows better, she knows it's because their so close – you always fight the most with the person your closest to. "Oh thanks boys," Sandy smiles at them, purposefully ignoring the obvious tension they brought into the room, instead going through the groceries, checking they got everything she needs, "thought I'd cook you all a good meal tonight, a break from all that awful hospital food" Sandy tells them, Robbie glances over to Jason, but Jason looks away.

"That's great mum, thanks," Jason tells Sandy, quickly leaving the room. Robbie runs to catch up to him and taps him on the shoulder. "What?" Jason growls moodily. Robbie takes a step back – he didn't think he'd made Jason this angry.

"Look Jase I'm sorry ok" Robbie says, shocked by his twin's outburst and wanting to fix things. He knows Jason hates it as much as he does when they fight, "I shouldn't have been so rude"

"So you'll be nicer to her?" Jason more tells Robbie then asks him. Robbie grudgingly nods his head. "Good" Jason grins, happy to win an argument for once.

"Boy's call your brothers home for dinner will you?" Sandy shouts from the kitchen. Robbie and Jason grimace at each other, the thought of Sandy's beef bourguignon making them nauseous.

"I think I preferred the hospital food," Robbie whispers to Jason who laughs.

* * *

Watching from the other side of the street he can see the boys through the window, they're joking together, every time he sees them they always look so happy. He's been watching them for the past few days now. Seeing them acting so grown up makes him so proud. Sandy's done a good job raising them. Of course now it's his turn. He turns round, his scar bright as it catches the light from the setting sun. He starts walking away, he'll be back soon though and when he comes back the twins are going to be his once again.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please Review xxx**


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**Enjoy :) xx**

Chapter 7

Jason is lying down on the couch, his legs resting lazily across Robbie's lap. Its Saturday so they don't have college, and no ones around – Hollies out with Cindy, Cameron's not answering her phone, and their other friends are all busy. Robbie's reading his car magazine, and Jason's doing nothing. "Robbie" Jason whines, Robbie pretends he cant her him so Jason moans again, this time louder, "Robbie I'm bored!"

"Well go find something to do" Robbie replies not looking up from his magazine. Jason smiles, seeing a good opportunity to wind up his twin. He stretches out, purposefully raising his legs so they kick Robbie in his face. "OI!" Robbie puts his magazine down and pushes Jason's legs off of him.

"What?" Jason looks innocently at Robbie, "I was just stretching my legs", Jason can't help but smirk as he says it. Robbie rolls his eyes at his twin – Jason can't half be annoying sometimes. When Robbie goes back to reading his magazine Jason pulls his legs back up and puts them on Robbie's lap again, knocking his magazine out of his heads as he does so. Jason can't hold back his laugh when Robbie turns around with an extremely annoyed glare.

"Right that's it" Robbie says standing up and pulling Jason up with him.

"What we doing?" Jason asks Robbie who gives him a smug glare. He starts to speak as he pushes Jason out of the room.

"Well you Jase, you're gonna go entertain yourself, I'm too tiered to be my usual lively, enjoyable self" Jason scoffs at Robbie calling himself 'lively and enjoyable' but Robbie just keeps on pushing Jason outside of the lounge, into the hallway and out of the front door, holding onto the door and blocking the way back inside Robbie finishes with, "I am going to finish off my magazine" before shutting the door in Jason's face.

"You're an idiot Rob!" Jason yells back, but Robbie's already shut the door and gone back into the lounge. Jason stares at the door for a few seconds willing it to open. When it doesn't he starts walking into the village, he doesn't have keys on him and if he were to knock Robbie would only ignore it, he's in one of his moods. Joe and Freddie are at the garage, he could go to see them but if he did they'd make him work and he's not bored enough to resort to that. Sandy and Lindsey are both working as well; he doesn't think he'd want to bother them anyway. That leaves Ziggy; he's still in hospital but should be leaving in another few days. Jason starts making his way to the hospital, it's just over half an hour walk from the town center so Jason takes out his phone and headphones from his pocket and puts on some music. Cameron had updated his library with all her rock songs recently saying it's a disgrace that Jason didn't know who _Led Zeppelin_ are, so he walks down to the hospital listening to them.

He gets about ten minuets away before they get him. A big black van pulls up in front of him blocking his path. Jason gets an uneasy feeling when he turns around to see an identical van blocking his way out. Suddenly the doors to the van in front of him open and two armed men wearing black hoodies climb out and grab Jason by the arms, dragging him kicking and screaming into the back of the van. Once Jason's inside and they've shut the door the two vans speed off.

Robbie sighs, struggling to keep interest in his car magazine. He feels bad about throwing Jason out – Jason was just in the mood to wind him up and he wasn't in the mood to take it. Still he thought Jason would just come straight back in, or at least he'd text him to let him know what he's doing. Robbie can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. Jason always texts him after they fight, even when it isn't a serious fight, but its been three hours now and he's not gotten one text.

"Rob, you know when Jase is going to be back?" Joe asks him. Joes sitting on the couch opposite him, him and Freddie have just come back from a shift at the garage and are still dressed in oily overalls. Sandy's not going to be happy with them sitting on the couch in those.

Robbie ducks is head guiltily, "No" he tells Joe. Joe and Freddie give him a funny look and before they can ask any questions Robbie leaves quickly. He leaves the lounge, then the house walking into the town center. Maybe he can find Jason, Robbie thinks to himself. He looks at all his usual places but can't find him anywhere. Getting nervous Robbie calls his twin – _Hey this is Jason, you know what to do –_ the answering machine rings, beginning to beep. Robbie puts the phone down sighing, all his previous annoyance over Jason gone, replaced by worry.

"Alright boys dinners up, Fred will you try the twins again?" Sandy calls from the kitchen. Joe and Lindsey reluctantly get up, not looking forward to the food awaiting them. Freddie gets out his phone and calls up Jason, out of the two twins he's the most likely to pick up. _Hey this is Jason, you know what to do._ Freddie puts the phone down and tries Robbie – _This had better be good if you leavin' a message_. Robbie's answer machine plays. Freddie puts the phone down shaking his head; the twins are probably out getting a Mac Donald's, avoiding Sandy's cooking. Freddie can't help but be Jealous of them.

"Did you get through to them hun?" Sandy asks as Freddie comes in and takes a seat at the dinner table. Freddie stares down at the barley recognizable pasta dish grimacing.

"Uh no, think their getting a Mackie D's" Freddie tells her. Sandy's face falls, she can't help but feel a bit worried that they haven't been in touch. She's distracted from her worried thoughts by the doorbell.

"Oh Joe love go get that will you?' Sandy asks him. Joe gets up quickly, happy to leave the burnt pasta dish, even if it is only to answer the door. Joe opens the door and is shocked by what he sees.

"Her bruv" Ziggy smiles his charming smile. He's stood leaning against to door post in a white shirt and jeans that his mum had brought up to hospital a few days ago – he was getting sick of that damn hospital gown showing off his, admittedly perfect ass. Joe stares at his younger brother, not quite believing that he's here. He hasn't stepped through that door in over two months, and he isn't meant to be for a few more days. Ziggy still looks sick, he's not been able to wear any fake tan since being at the hospital so his skins pale, he's got big bags under his eyes – which is weird as he's been asleep for over two months. Joe looks him up and down worried, he doesn't look well enough to be out of hospital yet.

"Did they discharge you early? You should've called I would of given you a lift" Joe tells him, concerned that Ziggy's had to make his own way back – he's only been awake for a few days, maybe a week. He still needs to get his strength back and his muscles back to normal.

"I discharged myself" Ziggy tries to grin but is too tiered too. All he wants to do is go sleep in his own bed. He never thought he'd miss it so much! Joe can barely contain his anger. Ziggys only just come back to them and goes and does something that stupid. _Does he even want to get better_ Joe mutters to himself.

"Zig-" Joe begins but is cut off by Ziggy waving his hand tiredly.

"No lecture Joe, I'm too tiered" Ziggy pushes past his older brother and makes his way to the couch. Joe stands by the door, still shocked by Ziggys unexpected appearance.

Sandy's face lights up when she sees Ziggy. Her boy, finally home. She was ecstatic, until he told her that he discharged himself – now of course, she is angry and concerned for her sons well being.

"Look mum I said I was sorry," Ziggy moans as Sandy's still lecturing/ ranting at him. After twenty minuets of it he's began to tune her out. He know it was irresponsible to check himself out but he striked out with the nurse – which now makes it really awkward- plus he's tiered of the hospital and wants to be at home with his, albeit dysfunctional, family. "I just… I just need to be home," he tells her, too exhausted to argue anymore. Sandy softens at the hint of desperation in her sons voice, she wants him home just as much as he wants be home.

"Fine you can stay, but I want to go speak to the hospital as soon as dinners over" Sandy sternly tells him and Ziggy nods in agreement. By this time he'd agree to anything. "Right" Sandy sighs in relief, she didn't realise how much she'd needed to see her son home again, she'd been tense and worried for so long now she's almost forgot what its like to be happy. Seeing her son sat on the couch with his older brothers is one of those moments of happiness that has be sparse in Sandy's life ever since the explosion. "Come one, don't want dinner to get cold – Zig you go straight to bed after dinner" Sandy tells them, looking strictly at Ziggy who goes to protest then decides better of it. Sandy's stern look tells him as much as he needs to know, plus he's tiered enough to sleep for an entire month.

Robbie walks down the street outside Cameron's house for the fifth time. Is he really going to go ask for her help – he hates her. More than that he despises her. She's a fake creep and he can't help but think that she's up to something. Then again her and Jason are pretty close, despite Robbie's medaling, so if anyone knows where he is she might. As he walks down the street for the seventh time he's stopped by a big, shiny black van. Robbie bangs on the doors yelling at it to move. When it doesn't he angrily kicks at it then turns around, only to discover that he's been blocked in by another identical van. Shit Robbie thinks as a sense of immediate danger dawns on him. He has to get out of there now. Before he can even attempt an escape he feels two sets of strong arms restraining him. Shit, he thinks again as they start to drag him in the direction of the van. "GET OFF YOU NOBS" he yells, struggling with all his strength – kicking and trying to pull away. But their grips to tight, and they clumsily throw him into the back of the van, he hits his arm on the floor and quickly turns to try and get free but they just push him further in to the back. He growls at them as they shut the door on him. Trapping him in complete darkness.

The van stops abruptly, causing Robbie to hit his head hard on the back of the car. "OW!" he yells to the people driving, there's a wall built into the van so he cant actually see who's driving but he knows that they can hear him – he's had to put up with them talking about coffee and nunchucks for the whole journey. "YOU KNOW I'M GONNA NEED COMPENSATION FOR THAT" he yells again, rubbing his sore head. The door opens shedding light into the pitch black. Robbie blinks a couple of times, getting used to the new source of light, before he is roughly pulled out of the van and lead in to big wooden doors. He's lead down a hallway. The hallways filled with modern art hung on rich red walls. Robbie's muddy boots leave a trail on the cream marble floors. Who ever lives here is rich as hell. Robbie's lead past a curving staircase with a red carpet trailing up it and solid gold railing, he cant help but laugh, this guys obviously got a ton of money yet he spends it on crap art and solid gold railing. In Robbie opinion he's already a complete tosser, now he's a rich tosser with crap taste. Robbie's shoved into a lounge. It's got a massive flat screen TV, a view of the woodland outside of one window and a sofa with a threatening man sitting on it. Robbie concentrates on the only thing important in the room – the threatening man. The man, who was sitting watching rugby on the TV, is now standing and turning to face Robbie, not even bothering to turn off the TV.

"Hello Robert" the man says. Robbie gasps as his face hits the light, utter terror filling him. Normally Robbie's cocky in these sorts of situations, he doesn't show fear. But this man… this man is the definition of fear to Robbie. He's the thing that little kids are scared off hiding under their beds or in their closets. He's a monster.

**Please Review, thank you xx**


	8. A Painful Trip Down Memory Lane

**WARNING – theme of abuse in this chapter and the continuing ones. **

**Sorry for this chapter, isn't my best but been so busy with sixth form, work and ex-boyfriend drama that I haven't had time to really sit down and write it. I hope its still good though, lots of things being revealed in this chapter- please read, enjoy, and review thank you :D xxx**

**This is one of the finale chapters, but don't worry – I might be continuing it in a new story, kind of like a sequel to this :D, would like to know how you think this story will end? **

Chapter 8

Robbie can't move, he's frozen. How can he be here? Joe had taken 'care' of him; he's meant to be out of their lives forever, that's what Joe promised. "Hello son" his dad grins menacingly, enjoying every moment of Robbie's reaction - the fear and helplessness of his child makes him feel powerful. At those words Robbie feels his legs buckle and he collapses onto the floor. He's unable to pick himself up his legs are like jelly. The last time his dad had uttered those words was the worst day of his life. Robbie can't help but remember it; every time he sees the man's face he sees what he did to their family...to Jason...

**Flashback**  
_A thirteen year old Robbie walks down the stairs looking for Jason, he's bored and wants to play racing cars with Jason on the Xbox. Jason had only come down for snacks and should have been back up a while ago. When Robbie got to the bottom of the stairs he began to hear banging, its muffled so he can't make out what it is. Immediately intrigued, Robbie inched closer - he didn't want to interrupt what ever was happening before he had a chance to investigate. He sneaks across the hall on his tiptoes, edging closer and closer to the kitchen. As he gets closer the noise gets louder. It sounds like someone's hitting someone, maybe Freddie brought a 'friend' home, he does that sometimes. Peaking round the door he sees something that changed him forever...  
_  
Robbie struggles to find the confidence to stand up. His dad looks at him without saying another word. His face makes Robbie feel sick, it's lit up with pride and anticipation. "Robert, son, its been too long" his dad grins.

"I'm not your son" Robbie yells at him, disgust filling him up. Instead of the angry and punching reaction Robbie was expecting his dad just laughs. This is by far the scariest thing about his dad, Robbie's never been able to read him, to understand what triggers what reaction.

"That's exactly what Jason said" his dad shakes his head, his twins are so alike, most people can only see the difference but their his sons, he knows what their truly like. A cold sickening chill goes down Robbie's spine. Anger, worry and protectiveness for his little brother flows through Robbie, giving him the confidence to fight back. Not for his sake but for Jason's.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE, I SWEAR IF YOU'VE TOUCHED HIM-" Robbie begins but is cut of by a painful punch across his lip.

"I would never touch your brother, not if he doesn't deserve it" his dad yells at him, looking genuinely hurt. Robbie can't help but laugh as he brushes blood from his lip, his dad really is sick in the head.

**Flashback**  
_Robbie looks into the doorway, not quite registering what he sees, he's stuck on the spot, he doesn't feel scared, or angry like he should. He doesn't feel anything. He's looking at his dad and Jason, but something's wrong. His dad is towering over Jason, not in a fatherly manor but a threatening manor. Jason's on the floor, there's blood. Robbie can't understand what's happening. The situation isn't meant to happen, not to Jason, not by his dad. Looking onto this Robbie knows this isn't right, he knows he has to stop it. Jason's his little brother, even if it's only by a couple of minuets; he's always been treated as the youngest. Of course Jason's annoying, and sometimes Robbie just wants to strangle him but Jason's his brother, his twin and if anyone except him lays a hand on him Robbie will kill them. As his dads fist comes down on Jason's face once again Robbie gets kicked into action..._

* * *

Joe paces up and down the living room, seething with anger and pained with fear. Jason and Robbie should have called now. It's nearly twelve at night and if they were going to stay out late they would have rung at ten or eleven. Sandy's already out with Freddie looking for them, Ziggys in bed, they didn't want to wake him incase their worrying over nothing. Joe was told to stay back just in case they come home. If they come home Joe's going to kill them, if they don't Joe's going to kill who ever/ what Evers preventing hem from doing so. Just as he's about to boil over he receives a text from Robbie, reading over it he feels his anger and worry immediately die down.  
Hey, sorry for not texting sooner, Jason's been an idiot and lost his phone - we're sleeping over at Dylan's - Robbie.  
Of course Joe's still mad at them, even if Jason lost his phone they should've called, they should know better, especially Jason. Yet the fact that their safe makes him feel so much better.

* * *

Robbie hands over his phone to his dad who smirks aggressively and roughly takes it from him. His dad texts Joe, he doesn't want him to come looking for the twins before he's managed to get them on side. He looks down at his son, the twins are so different, and he's so proud of the aggression held inside Robbie, it reminds him of himself. He's always felt that Robbie takes after him, whilst Jason takes after Sandy. Robbie's tough, even when he was a tyke he was tough. Always taking other kids toys, biting and punching them if they picked on Jason, or stole his toys. He's always preferred Robbie, and tried his hardest to toughen Jason up.

"Now let me see Jase" Robbie tells him, tilting his head slightly and giving him a stern, aggressive look. His dad nods towards one of his men who go to get Jason.

"You know son, if it wasn't for Joe I would have raised you both, maybe Jason wouldn't have turned out to be such a puff" their dad chuckles at the thought, he wishes he'd been able to teach these boys how to be men. He's just going to have to settle with the lessons he can teach now.

"Jase isn't a puff," Robbie tells his dad. He hates how people see Jason, he's not weak just because he's different from the rest of them, in fact he's one of the toughest guys that Robbie knows.

"OI, get off" Jason moans struggling against the man's iron grip. He's not only been pulled and pushed all over the place in the past few hours, but come face-to-face with his childhood boogeyman. He's scared and tired and just wants to go home, to be with his family.

"Jase" Robbie breathes out a sigh of relief, Jason looks scared, but he's not hurt. Robbie runs over to him and grabs him in for a hug. Jason, after a pause of shock, hugs him back. Robbie never hugs him, not normally. Jason knows this isn't a normal situation though and shares Robbie's feelings of comfort and security being near to his twin. "Are you ok, he hasn't hurt you?" Robbie asks Jason, pulling away from the hug and looking him over – he cant see any bruises or cuts, but their dad was always good at hiding it. That's why it took so long for them to discover what horrors Jason had been going trough all those years.

"I'm fine" Jason pushes past Robbie and stares at his dad. Today he's had to confront all those things he tried to forget, the beatings, the self-loathing and the feeling of weakness, and being small. Worse of all he's had to confront the memories that he'd tried so hard to leave behind him. But Jason doesn't feel week anymore, he has his brother by his side and he knows he's not that same kid anymore. He's strong now.


	9. The Plan

**A/N - OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, first i was dealing with an ex that just wont get the message so didnt really fee like writing then when i actually do sit down to try and write my laptop decides it wants to die, so now I'm on my sisters old crappy one that barley works :( But any way, enough excuses and rambling on, you want to get on with the story so heres another chapter, one of the last ones! hope you enjoy :D xxx**

**Flashback**

_Robbie didn't think as he lunged towards his dad, he kicked the backs of his knee cap so he came tumbling down. His dad was on the floor, shocked by the interruption, and before he can react he felt a fist colliding with his face. "You stay the hell away from my brother" Robbie spat at his dad, whom he was now on top of, his legs pinning down his arms to his sides and his fists collide with his face again, and again. Robbie was filled with anger and hurt. How could his dad of been such a monster, how could he have done this to Jason?_

Jason and Robbie are thrown into a room upstairs with such force that they both fall to the floor. Robbie grunts as he hears the click of the door being locked. It doesn't really matter if the door is locked or not, even if they get out of the room there are about 30 of their dad's men guarding the mansion making it impossible for a escape. Robbie pushes himself up and then helps Jason; they both look around at the disturbing room. It looks like a young child's, with blue wallpaper with planes and cars dotted on it. A huge train set in the middle of the room that has a train spinning slowly round the tracks, and little people dotted round each station. There's a bunk bed to the side of the room with Spiderman sheets and a dresser with F1 race car stickers stuck to it. The scary thing – it looks like their old bedroom (the one they had when they still lived with their dad), right down to the stickers on the dresser.

"This is weird" Jason turns to Robbie with a confused and creeped out look. Robbie agrees with him, and goes to take a closer look. The furniture isn't actually their old ones; their dads actually recreated their childhood room in this house. "That's so messed up" Jason moans sitting down on the bottom bunk bed.

"Yeah well, I guess it's what you can expect from a psychopath" Robbie says lightly, trying to keep Jason from freaking out. He understands how scary this must be for Jason. Robbie feels scared, threatened around the man and he isn't the one that used to get beaten by him.

"We need to get out of here" Jason tells Robbie, as though Robbie didn't already know that. He's been thinking of ways to get out ever since he was kidnapped and thrown into that van. The problem is that their dad is smart, smarter than Robbie anyway. Now more than ever he needs his brothers. Sighing he jumps up onto the top bunk, its late and he's incredibly tiered after the stressful day. He knows that he's not going to get much sleep, not with that man in such a close proximity to Jason, but he might as well try. He might be able to come up with a plan if his brain isn't so exhausted.

"I know we do Jase" Robbie's reassuring voice rings out from the top bed, "but for now lets just get some sleep, yeah?" although the statement is framed like a question Jason knows it isn't one, he's to filled with adrenaline to sleep though, and he's scared to go into a vulnerable state such as sleep. He can't defend himself when he's asleep. As though Robbie reads his mind his voice once again chimes out from the top bunk, his words sooth and calm Jason enough to feel comfortable to sleep, to feel safe – "don't worry Jase, I aint going nowhere."

* * *

Ziggy wakes up, his body still aches but he's not as tiered. He gets out of bed, thankful to be at home, away from the sterile hospital environment. Although his does miss those wake ups from the hot nurses. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, barely recognising himself – his usual bronze is pale due to the lack of fake tan, he has big bags under his eyes, although they're by far better since he's left the hospital they're still very prominent. He sighs at his appearance, now he's feeling better it's about time he starts to look it too. He walks down to the bathroom, luckily its empty – one bathroom shared with six people isn't exactly the best. As soon as he enters he starts running the shower, getting out his exfoliating scrub and body wash he gets into the warm water flowing from the shower. He hasn't looked after himself like this in a while, it feels good, it feels like he's finally back to his old self. After showering and exfoliating he dry's himself off and gets the fake tan out of the cupboard. He spends the next hour lathering it onto himself, and when he leaves the bathroom he feels all the more like himself.

He gets dressed then goes down stairs and into the kitchen. He's immediately greeted by the warm faces of his family (minus the twins), who take one look at him and relax. It's like all the tension that been building up in the family over the past few months has vanished. Sandy comes over to him and gives him a hug, her face filled with joy. "Aw, love I'm so glad that your looking better" she tells him, going back to the eggs she's in the middle of cooking. Ziggy grins back at her, he's happy that he's looking better too; he's tiered of pale skin and baggy eyes. Especially since his image is such an important thing for him, it's his identity. When he doesn't have his fake tan, nice shirts and fragrance on he just doesn't feel right. It's like he's been walking round with no pants on, there just something fundamental missing.

"Where's the twins?" he asks Joe as he makes his way over to the table that Joe and Freddie are already sat at.

"Sleeping at Dylan's" Joe mutters through a mouthful of toast, both him and Freddie are dressed in overalls for the garage, and their eating one of mums egg sandwiches – it's pretty hard to destroy eggs, no matter how hard Sandy seems to try.

"They go to a party or something?" I ask seeing as that normally when they stay over at their friends house, when their trying not to get caught with a hangover – especially Robbie.

"Nahh don't think so" Joe replies, still munching on his egg and toast and sipping from a hot cup of coffee that Lindsey just put down for him. "Thanks Linds" he smiles appreciatively at her. Freddie looks down to his watch and curses, Joe looks up from his hot coffee.

"We're late" Freddie mutters grabbing his keys and leaving out of the front door. Joe curses looking longingly at his coffee before rushing out after Freddie.

Sandy puts down a plate of eggs and toast in front of Ziggy, kissing him on the forehead as she does so, behind him Ziggy can hear lindys 'aww' at him and he blushes. Ziggy doesn't mind as much as he normally would, he doesn't even get that bothered when Lindsey comes over and ruffles his hair (which he'd just spent half an hour styling), he's just happy that his families finally getting over the drama packed months and settling back into their old much less eventful and life threatening routines.

* * *

Robbie doesn't know how he managed it but he'd gotten about an hours sleep. He's spent the night tossing and turning, thinking of a way to get him and Jason out safely and alive. He knows one thing for sure – if they're going to get out of this they'll need Joe. He's the one person their dads intimidated off. He chased him off once before and now they need him again. Robbie knows what he needs to do; all he needs is a phone. He's going to get Joe here; Jason's going to be safe once again no matter what.

**Flashback**

_Robbie's heart was racing. The anger that flowed through him felt like too much and every time he looked at his dad's face he saw Jason lying on the floor with blood covering his bruised face, he saw Jason's body flinching as his dad raises his hand and it jolting as his dad kicks him. He couldn't stop, he woouldn't stop – this man deserved it. "ROBBIE STOP," he could hear Jason's panicked voice, why did he want him to stop; this man deserved every last punch. "PLEASE ROBBIE" he could hear the desperation in Jason's voice, it made him pause. Just for a second – but that's all his dad needed to get the upper hand, he grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled Robbie's leg into him with his own leg he twisted over so he was now on top of Robbie. "NO!" Jason screamed as Joe, Freddie and Ziggy rushed into the room. They stopped abruptly as they looked at the situation unfolding. Jason's back was pushed up against the wall, tears were flowing down his bruised and bloody face. In front of him was the twins dad, their mums fiancé, pinning down Robbie and rising his hand to punch him. Joe and Ziggy run forward, Joe wraped the man's elevated wrist in his hand, squeezing so tightly that he let out a pathetic yelp. Freddie grabs him by the shoulders, yanking him off of Robbie. Ziggy goes over to Jason and wraps the small boy up in a hug, Jason began crying into Ziggys chest. Freddie pins down the twin's dad and starts punching him – after what he'd just seen he felt like pay back was definitely in order. He wanted to kill him and one look at Joe he could tell that he felt the same way. After he managed to knock out the monster he stood up turning to his brothers. Joe had taken a protective step forward, putting more space between the twins and their dad – even if he is unconscious he doesn't them seeing him anymore. Jason's still crying into Ziggy's shirt, Ziggy's holding onto him protectively, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of what this man's been doing to them. Robbie's moved over to be with Jason, he's stood a lot like Joe – in between his dad and his brother. _


End file.
